Vice
by rocketchu2
Summary: A young flareon named Vice meets up with a wierd fox/cat near his territory


A young flareon named Vice who has endured pain beyond no other has stumbled across a wanderer who actually called him his friend. Slight naruto crossover.

"**Hi" **-demon speech

'**Hi'- **demon thoughts

"Sup"- regular talk

'Sup'- regular thoughts

Chapter 1 - Friend?

"Hm? ," said an unknown voice "Where am I?" The unknown voice looked down and screamed. Nearby, a young flareon named Vice heard a loud shriek while looking for a fresh kill and followed the general direction the scream came from. 'What the hell was that? It sounded like food' thought a hungry Vice. He got to a clearing a found a strange looking cat that was looking at its body in awe like he'd never seen his body before and that stopped Vice from attacking this strange foxcat. "Whoa, what are you?" Vice wanted to know because for the first time he was curious. "Huh? Oh umm hi I didn't see you there and to answer your question I don't know myself." said this mysterious creature. That answer made Vice scowl at this supposed idiot sitting in front of him. "How the hell do you not know what you are?" Asked a confused but furious Vice. "Umm I just got here and I'll explain later but just please can you tell me where I am." Vice seemed to settle for his answer and just rolled with it. "Your in _my_ territory." "Oh, I'm sorry for intruding but my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and as of now, I don't have a placer to stay." replied a newly named Naruto. "Hn, I don't even know you and your asking for a place to stay? Hell, you would've been my dinner!" replied a somewhat angry Vice. 'But then again I am lonely' he thought sadly. "Oh sorry," replied Naruto as he got up and turned away but Vice had spoke up, "Hey Naruto, you can stay at my place for however long you need." Naruto perked up and turned around, "Thank you um….-" Vice cut him off "Vice, now follow me." He said as Naruto quickly caught his pace.

As they got there, Naruto started to see why he probably didn't want him there. It was a cave blocked off by thorns and Vice went out to reach them and pushed them out of the way, holding them for Naruto. "Hey V," Naruto nicknamed him "didn't you feel any pain, I mean look at how much blood you spilled!" Naruto yelled and V glared at him for the nickname but decided to do the same "No, I got used to it and its for protection, _Naru_." V replied nonchalantly but put emphasis on the Naru part. "Oh" Naru replied. "You know you ask too many questions." V said as he lied down on the mossy part of the cave. "Yeah I know. I get that a lot" replied Naruto as he lied down a few feet away. 'Holy shit! I just remembered that its winter and I managed to knit out a blanket but I only have one and I don't want his questions to become a nuisance' thought a smirking V. "Hey Naru, I just wanna let you know that I have never had a mate so if you keep asking questions, I'll just rape you. Oh and also I only made one blanket so if your cold you cold sleep in mine, since our fur isn't exactly made for the winter" 'Now I wont have to share.' thought V "Hey please don't rape me but I need the blanket and I'm not gonna freeze because your stingy" Naruto then slipped in with him. 'Damn' thought the mad Vice. Meanwhile Naruto was in his mindscape staring at the sleeping Karuma. 'Hm the fuzzball is asleep' said Naru in his mindscape while V was trying to stop his demonic senses from flaring. Naru exited his mindscape and looked the still-not-tired-yet Vice in the eyes it was then that they noticed each other. Vice was black and had a red mane and tail, huge ears, his mouth was covered by his mane, sorta like Kakashi's, and his eyes, his eyes… were filled with sadness all the time and looked like Naru's when he was young but worse. Naru was a blood red color and his chest puff(1) was yellow and he had a tail that had a lot of energy in it and V felt that was why his demonic powers was off the charts, he had cerulean blue eyes and also held sadness but mostly happieness. That's when Naru decided to brake the stare competition "You have pretty eyes." V winced and Naru saw that didn't quite go his way. "Woah that didn't come out right! I meant that they were cool" Naru completely missed the major blush across V's face. "Um….thanks and you have a really cool tail." Naru chuckled and said, "Thanks, I think were gonna make great friends Vice." V knew that for Naru to drop the nickname meant that he was serious and thus V was stunned "You mean a real friend? Like the ones that care for each other and play together?" V asked for probably the second time today. "Yep! Why'd you ask? Naru wanted to know. "Well, do you know what vice means?" asked V. Naru replied by shaking his head no "It means sin, deformity, or degrading which is what my parents, family, and anyone else I came across thought of me until I came across my cousin Rocketchu who taught me how to switch forms andhe's had it worse than me believe it or not because originally I'm a demon and he is was my first friend and you're my second. Also I can tell your one to because my senses are flaring. So goodnight and no more questions or I'll-" V left the threat hanging in the air and for the rest of the night it was pretty peacefull.

A.n, Sorry for the short first chapter but this acted as a prolouge

(1) Chest Puff- the small puff of fur on an animals chest. It can easily be seen if it doesn't have a mane

See ya until next chapter and FLAME AWAY but also I want some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM


End file.
